Falling
by Attack-on-boredom
Summary: Piper has just started her junior year of high school. She has the perfect boyfriend that every girl wishes she could have named Larry. But what happens when a not so new person arrives at Litchfield High? Rated M for future chapters. I do not own Orange Is The New Black or the characters in this story.
1. First Glance

**Author's note: This is my first FanFiction. I know it isn't much but further chapters will be much longer. Italics are flashbacks. This IS Vauseman so hang in there. Please review so I know that there are people who want me to continue with this. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p>It was the first day of Junior year for Piper. Honestly, unlike most girls her age, she was excited to start off the new school year. She had missed a lot of her friends over the summer due to the fact she was dating this nice boy named, Larry her friend Polly, introduced her to. Apparently he was her boyfriend Pete's best friend. Piper took a shot in the dark and absolutely fell for the boy. He was everything her parents dreamed in a boyfriend for her. He was polite, came from a well off family, did good in school, never misbehaved.. Basically, he was a male version of Piper in many ways. Piper had spent nearly every day with him over the summer. He even went up to her grandfather's old fishing cabin with the Chapman family. While there, Piper lost her virginity to the sweet Jew Boy. They had the perfect relationship that every girl dreamed of having. Sadly though, the duo only had one class together throughout the whole school day, which was their third hour Science class. Piper was happy that they had that class together. She sucked at Science, he knew it forwards and backwards. They may have lunch together, but they wouldn't know until fourth hour. The duo walked into school, hand in hand. Larry had offered to drive her today, so she took him up on it instead of riding the bus. The two stayed silent and stayed attached by their hands until they reached Piper's first hour class, Math. Oddly, she loved the class. Larry let go of her hand, leaning in to give her a kiss on the lips. "Have a good day, I'll see you in science, Pipes." He said in a soft tone.<p>

"Thanks, you too." She spoke, walking into her classroom. Piper looked around, trying to find a seat. Most of the class was full, even though there was still five minutes until class started. At her school, your seat at the beginning of the year was your seat in that class until semesters switched. There were only a handful of seats left. There was a seat in the front, automatically out of the question. There was a seat by all of the 'Losers' of the school as her friends put it. Well, she couldn't do that. The last seat was in the back row next to this girl who looked like she belonged at a metal concert. Well, it seemed like her best option. She made her way to the back of the class, sitting next to the girl. She felt like she had seen the girl around school, but she wasn't sure. She shrugged it off, getting out all of her things like a good student would. She had a pencil and black pen on one side of her notebook and a highlighter and red pen on the other. She straightened up in her seat with a smile. She heard a chortle to her right, looking over at the person the sound came from . It was the Alternative looking girl. Boy, she sure did look so familiar... She was laughing at Piper, though she couldn't fathom why. "What's so funny?" She asked in a confused tone, tilting her head slightly.

"You," the girl stated with another laugh, shaking her head. Piper still was so confused as to what she did.

"What about me?" She asked, slightly offended. She doesn't even know the girl and she's being judgmental? She slightly wanted to scoff. Unknowing to the fact she and her friends do it to others so often. The girl just laughed again! At this point, Piper was getting upset.

"How you have your stuff set up. Like you're excited to learn and begin another year at a shit hole where everyone either hates you or pretends to like you up until graduation and then they leave you for their new college friends." She explained, her eyebrows being raised at the tone the girl used with her. Piper was so confused. Friends would never do that. She must be a pessimist, thinking like that.

"I am excited! I get to see all my friends, who by the way would never leave me! We all plan on going to Smith together!" She replied with thrill in her voice. Her friends all did plan on going to either Smith or UCLA so that they could stick together as much as possible.

The girl just rolled her eyes with a scoff, nodding her head. "Sure, kid. And George Clooney is my grandfather." She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

"What makes you so sure? You don't even know me or any of my friends to make an assessment like that. You can't just assume something by looking at a person!" Piper huffed, her brows furrowing together.

The other girl just continued to laugh, shaking her head. Little did Piper know all one needed was one look at her to see that what Alex said, was most likely true. "Kid, I'm pretty sure I'm spot on. But, hey. Think what you want." She stated, shrugging her shoulders.

"Yo-" Piper was about to comment on how the girl didn't even know her name, but she was cut off by the bell ringing. She just sat straight in her seat like before, looking straight ahead as the teacher stood up and began to take roll call. Once her name was called she proudly rose her hand, calling out "Present!" before putting her hand back down with a smile towards the teacher. With a smile back, she grinned even more. Piper was pretty much a teachers pet. It helped her secure the best grades possible. If she was a few points off, it helped. The teacher would tack extra on for just being a good student. She never ditched. Never acted out. Never spoke when she shouldn't. She zoned out thinking about how great of a student was until something brought her out of her daze.

"Alex Vause?" That name, it sounded so familiar to her. Like she had heard that name before. But where? Once again, another thing brought her out of her thoughts. This time, it was the voice behind the words being spoken.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." The girl next to Piper voice quite bluntly, never looking up from the book she was reading. Piper was actually quite surprised the girl was reading. She didn't seem like the reading type. But with that name, Piper was SO sure she had known this girl. She knew most people by name in the school, even the people she didn't talk too or even like. She huffed slightly to herself, trying to put her finger to the name.

For once, she didn't pay attention in class. She was busy trying to figure out how she knew the girl. She would steal looks at the girl, who almost never looked up from her book. The only times she caught the girl look up was when she was looking at the clock, her phone, or even looking back at Piper. She didn't know why her mind was caught up in the girl, so she just attributed to the fact her name and face seemed familiar.

* * *

><p>Once the bell rang Piper gathered her things and left the class. She hurried her way to class, wanting to get there before seats were once more full. She sat down in the back of her English class, setting her things up. She smiled as she set her things up once again, taking out her phone. She saw several texts from her friends.<p>

From Polly: Piper let me know what lunch u have when u find out! Hope we have it 2gether. Larry is in my class && won't stop talking about u! I knew u 2 would b perfect!

Piper chuckled softly, typing back a quick reply.

From Piper: I will. And I know. He's soooo perfect. My parents even adore him!

She sent it before opening up her text from Larry, blushing at it's contents. Which included a picture of her butt.

From Larry: Ur ass looked nice walking away from me ;) lol miss u see u in science babe

From Piper: wooooow thanks. I bet you're having fun showing all of your friends. See you soon

The last text was from her friend Jessica, whom she had only seen a handful of times through the summer. She missed Jessica actually, they just never got a chance with her always being with Larry.

From Jessica: hey piper i missed u over the summer. hope we have some classes together. hmu when u get ur lunch assigned.

From Piper: I missed you too! and I will. See you soon hopefully.

Just as Piper hit send, the bell rang. She smiled a smug smile, proud she finished her texting before class started. Or, technically, just as it started.

"You are such a goody two shoes," A voice spoke from next to her. She looked over to see none other than the Alex girl from last hour. Apparently they had another class together. "I guess we have another class, huh?" She said, apparently thinking the same thing that Piper was. She wore a genuine smile on her face. For some reason, Piper found it to be one of the most amazing sights she had ever seen.

"Yeah, I guess so." She said softly, smiling. She couldn't help but smile back at that girl, even if she did just slightly insult her. "I'm Piper, by the way. Piper Chapman." She grinned, holding her hand across the isle towards Alex. "And you are?" Even though she by now had memorized that this girl was named Alex Vause.

"Alex. Alex Vause." She said in a shocked way as she shook Piper's hand once before dropping it. Piper had no idea why she would be shocked. Did she expect Piper to already know her name? Because she did, but wouldn't it be creepy to be like 'Oh yeah, by the way. I know your name is Alex. Sorta memorized it after it was called during roll call and have thought of you nearly every single moment up until now. Hope that isn't creepy or anything. Anyway, I'm Piper in case you didn't remember from roll call'

"Well, Alex. It's very nice to meet you." Piper stated with all honesty.

"Yeah, you too, kid." Alex said before turning her attention back to her book. Piper furrowed her brows slightly like before, confused. Why would this girl call her kid even after knowing Piper's name. Did Piper resemble a child today? She didn't think so. She looked down at her purple and pink stripped shirt and blue jeans. She looked like any girl her age would. She decided to not think on it any longer, she would just be confused on not focus on class, yet again. Although, she didn't think she'd be focusing on class anyhow.

* * *

><p>Larry and Piper set together at their double person science table, turned to each other. The teacher was actually pretty cool. After roll call he told us to turn and talk to our new table partner whom we would be doing all projects with for the semester. I was quite glad mine was Larry. We just were talking about our first two classes, though I did leave out meeting Alex. She wasn't in the class, thankfully. Honestly, she would have taken my attention off of class again, and Piper couldn't have that. She needed to work hard, especially since colleges start looking at you your junior year, or so the teachers had told them the past two years. Piper and Larry were filling out the worksheets that were placed in front of them, which basically was a 'get to know the student' sheet that they had to share with each other and then turn in.<p>

"So, I have a question?" Larry said, poking Piper in the side. She squealed slightly, blushing at him. For the four months coming up that they had been dating, Piper really cared for him.

"Yes?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side and smiling at him. She batted her eyes slightly, chewing on her lip.

"Would you like to go on a date this Friday? And then hang out on Saturday. I know your friends are going to ask you, so I wanted to get you to myself before they could!" He chuckled, winking at Piper. She smiled even more at him, with a small sigh. A happy sigh. She loved how cute he was, even asking a week ahead just to make sure he had her to himself.

"Yes, Larry. I'd love to." She stated, placing her hand on top of his.

He smiled back at her, leaning in to kiss her on the cheek while the teacher had his back turned. "What would you like to do? I was thinking we could go see that new movie, you know the one with Mark Wahlberg?"

"You mean The Gambler? The one that's Rated R that neither of us can get into?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at him. She knew her mom would freak out over her seeing a movie with such 'Mature content for a girl her age!'. "Larry, my mother would kill me if she found out we were going to see that, and you know it!" She whisper yelled at him, only receiving a roll of his eyes.

"What she know won't hurt her, right? Besides, Pipes.. Pete works there, remember? He'll get us the tickets. Don't worry about it, okay?" He said, sounding disappointed she wasn't up for it instantly. Piper couldn't help but frown, but then nod her head. She hated upsetting him. That was part of the reason she lost her virginity to him before they even said 'I love you' to each other. He was upset she didn't trust him, so she eventually gave in by the lake.

_The two had just gotten done swimming and the sun was setting. The two had just started a fire on the beach and they were cuddled up in front of it. It started with an innocent kiss that turned into Larry on top of her, feeling her up. She stopped him, scared to continue on. _

_"Pipes, please.. All of my friends have done it, and I'm sure yours have too!" Larry sighed, slumping down in the sand. He always was upset but he never went as far to say everyone else has done it. She was actually quite proud of the fact she was still a virgin. The furthest she ever allowed Larry to go was just making out, maybe feeling each other up. But the two never felt each other below the belt, not even through material. For the past week, though, Larry had really been pushing it. The two had been dating for a little over a month now. She thought that they should still take it slow, but he obviously wanted to hurry it up. _

_"Larry, I'm just not ready. I don't want to regret this tomorrow morning. Or worse, end up pregnant!" She explained in her signature whisper yell. She sprawled out in the sand, reaching over to take Larry's hand. It only lasted a moment before he snatched his hand away and turned onto his side, looking at Piper. _

_"So you don't trust me? Piper, I won't get you pregnant. I promise you, I would never do that to you. I wouldn't do that to myself! I don't want to be a father as much as you don't want to be a mother. You can't just turn me on and leave me be." He huffed, giving her his lame glare. _

_"Larry, please..." She sighed, shaking her head. She did trust Larry, she truly did. She just wasn't ready. And she couldn't help he got horny over just a simple kiss, it was his hormones, not hers. "I do trus-" _

_Larry cut her off, suddenly visibly angry. "OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T, PIPER! IF YOU DID YOU WOULD DO THIS!" He seethed, sitting up just to throw his arms up into the air. "You don't even care about me, do you?" _

_Piper honestly was a little shocked that he snapped at her like that. She felt horrible to upset him like that. She frowned, looking down at her hands as she sat up. "Fine..." She muttered, letting out a sigh. She really didn't want to do this, but she wanted Larry to know how much she cared._

_"Really?!" Larry asked in an excited tone, shooting up from the sand. Piper just nodded at him, refusing to look up. "Okay, alright. I brought a few condoms because I knew you would finally say yes. Let me go get them, okay?" He rambled on for a moment before taking off to his room in the cabin, finding what he was looking for. He ran back to their spot on the beach, tossing the small handful at Piper. "I figured we could try oral first, so I can flavored and then I go-" Piper zoned out of Larry's excited rambling, knowing she really didn't want to do this. But that's what people in relationships did, right? Gave things up for the ones they cared about? She laid down in the sand as Larry climbed on top of her_

"Okay..." Piper spoke in a small voice, nodding her head. Like at the lake, she didn't look up at Larry. She only looked at her paper. Before Larry could say anything else, Piper got up to take off to her fourth hour class, hoping that she had the same lunch as her friends.

* * *

><p>Piper ended up having lunch with Larry, Pete, Polly and a few of her other friends. Jessica had the lunch before them, sadly. But she did have fourth hour with her. That Alex girl must not have had her lunch with them, because even though she looked all around for her, she couldn't find her. It made Piper sad, if she was being honest. But she ignored it. Actually, she spent most of her lunch trying to ignore the fact she was thinking about Alex. She didn't even know the girl, yet she wondered if she would have any of her final two classes with the girl. Why, she had no clue.<p>

"Hey, Piper? Do you want to hang out on Saturday?" One of Piper's friends named Ashlee asked. She was a girl who looked very similar to herself, but with a slightly fuller face and pure blonde hair that looked so thick a comb wouldn't even be able to go through it without getting stuck in it. Just as Piper opened her mouth, Larry decided to answer for Piper.

"Uhm, actually, Pipes and I had plans to hang out Saturday. And Friday. Sorry." He said, almost in a rude matter. Since the duo started dating at the end of the school year, Larry didn't get to get into the 'in crowd' of her friends. So he was still an outsider. In fact, some of her friends only knew he was her boyfriend by their Facebook, Snapchat, and Instagram photos. Ashlee sent a dirty look Larry's way before replying.

"Oh. Maybe next weekend, then?" She asked, looking directly at Piper this time.

"Sure, I'll text you!" She grinned, nodding towards the phone that was almost always in her hand. The two giggled and it was agreed. The bell rang so Piper gathered her things with Larry, throwing away their trays as Larry walked her to class.

"Uhm, Piper. I was hoping we could hang out next weekend." He said in a blunt matter, pretty much wanting Piper to say no to her friends. Something he had done most of the summer. He seemed to not want her doing anything without him some days and others he complained she never went out.

"Oh, uhm.. Sorry. Maybe one of the days we don't hang out, okay?" She said, parting ways with Larry as she turned down the hall to her class. Honestly, just not wanting to argue with Larry over hanging out with her friend.

* * *

><p>Fifth hour, the final class of the day. Gym. Piper loved gym. She could run and get all of her energy out. She changed into her short-shorts and tee shirt, heading out into the gymnasium. She looked around, noticing Polly. Just as she saw Polly, Polly saw Piper. They ran to each other ending with a giant hug, giggling and squealing the whole time. Once the two pulled away, she noticed Alex walking out of the locker room still in her dark jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket. She was slightly confused as to why the girl didn't change, but didn't say anything. Alex kept walking until she was with the two girls, standing there seemingly not awkward at all.<p>

"Uhm, excuse me? Yeah, the druggies and weirdos hang out in the bleachers... I think you're a bit confused." Polly said to Alex harshly, giving her a glare. Polly assumed because she was dressed like that, she obviously was a stoner. Who knows, maybe she was. But Piper still didn't like the assumption.

"Polly!" Piper exclaimed, lightly smacking her friend over the head.

"Ow! What, it's true. Why in the world would she even stand by us, she doesn't know us." Polly sighed dramatically, pointing at Alex the whole time.

"Uhm, actually Holly. I do know Piper, we met earlier." Alex has her eyebrows raised in amusement, chuckling at the situation in front of her. Most people would be embarrassed, but not Alex it seemed. Piper respected that, admired that even.

"Uhm, it's POLLY. And ew, seriously?" She asked, turning to Piper with an annoyed face.

"Yes, Polly. I can have friends other than you!" Piper laughed, shoving at her. She didn't want Polly to be mean to Alex. For some reason, she wanted to be the girls friend. The two started to argue about how Polly obviously had more friends, oblivious to the fact that the raven haired girl decided to walk off, actually leaving school all together. By the time Piper noticed, there was no sign of Alex anywhere. In fact, she only noticed because Coach Mendez came out yelling for the two to break up the fight and start running laps.

Without a glance of Alex for the remainder of the day, Piper went home with Larry where she thought of nothing but talking to Alex the next day at school.


	2. Skipping

**Heh, maybe I should be a poet too! Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Piper walked into school on Tuesday slightly more excited that she had been on Monday. She once again got a ride to school from her boyfriend, Larry. He walked her to class just as he had the day before. He leaned her up against the wall, trying to be slick by having his arm over her head and looking down at her. She couldn't help but giggle at him, shaking her head. "I'm going to miss you for two lame hours. I don't even have Pete until next hour." He muttered, brushing Piper's hair from her face. He gazed into her eyes, a goofy smile on his face. Piper loved when he looked at her in that way. It was a look of pure adoration.<p>

"I'll miss you too, Larry.. But at least you'll have Pete, right?" She teased, poking his stomach. The boy couldn't help but chuckle at her, nodding his head.

"I guess you're right, Pipes.. But until I see you next.." He trailed off, leaning down to kiss Piper on the lips. He wouldn't let her leave with a simple peck on the lips kiss. No, this was a kiss that lasted more than just a few seconds. It was a full on, spit swapping kiss. The only thing that stopped the to from turning it into a make out was the bell ringing. The two both let out a small sigh, parting ways. Piper felt her phone going off in her pocket, knowing it was Larry going on about what they just shared. She blushed as she made her way to her sit, sitting down. Her thoughts soon shifted from Larry to Alex. The raven haired girl's seat was completely empty, showing no signs that the girl had even dropped her things off. Piper couldn't help but let the smile from her face completely drop, her head even drooping. Sadly, she pulled out her notebook and writing utensils, prepared for the likely onslaught of notes heading her way. The second day at her school usually was tolerable work wise. It was a review of what you should have learned last year. But that also meant reviewing a whole year of school in the last 4 days of the school week. Translation: Notes, notes, worksheets, more notes, and a test. Piper sighed to herself as the teacher got to the front of the class, writing on the bored. She quickly opened her notebook and grabbed her pencil, jotting down word for word what the teacher wrote.

* * *

><p>Halfway through class though she noticed the teacher stopped talking and writing, his head moving to look towards the door. Piper, and most of the class along with her, soon looked at the door. There stood Alex, the girl she has been thinking off the past twenty four hours. She had her backpack swung across just one of her shoulders as she sauntered to the back of the class and into her seat next to me. I continued looking at her, biting my lip. She didn't even seem to care that she was tardy! Her thoughts were stopped once she heard the sound of the teacher's voice once more. She turned back to take notes, but it wasn't the notes he was speaking about.<p>

"Miss Vause, is there a reason why you're late to my class on just the second day of school?" Mr. Healy asked. Piper had heard that he was actually really nice, but once you were on his bad side it wasn't to good. Alex probably was already on her way to his bad side. First how she answered him during roll call yesterday, and now showing up-Piper paused to look up at the clock before continuing-a half an hour late! He had a stern look on his face. I looked over at Alex who was just looking at him with a blank face, shrugging her shoulders.

"I slept in and didn't feel like coming to school." Alex stated with a yawn, reaching into her book bag to grab her book, a different one than yesterday. She opened up the book, beginning to read it. She paid no mind to Mr. Healy as he opened his mouth to say something, but didn't. He just shook his head and went back to taking down the notes.

"You weren't reading that yesterday." Piper whispered across the hall to Alex, biting her lip. She watched the girl put her finger in the point she last read, looking up at Piper with raised brows that already seemed to be a signature of the unique girl.

"You remembered what I was reading yesterday?" Alex asked in an amused tone, looking at Piper's face but soon scanning her up in down, almost checking her out. Piper felt a flutter in her chest at this, but she had no idea why.

"Well, no.. I mean, yes. You were at the beginning of a book yesterday, now you're mid-way through this book not a day later!" Piper explained, rambling on. Oh, boy. Did she sound like a stalker now? She didn't mean too. It wasn't normal for one to recall what a stranger was reading and then mention how it wasn't the same the very next day. She bit her lip nervously, awaiting for Alex to respond.

"Wow, you even remembered the exact spot. Want to take a guess at the page, even?" Alex teased with a husky chuckle. Piper couldn't help but feel her stomach tie up at that. The way that came out, it just excited her. Why, she had no clue. She really didn't. Alex seemed to make her feel things that were confusing, and they hadn't even known each other more than just a day.

"No.." Piper lied, some what guilty. Not only did she want to guess, but she also felt quite invasive in the girl's life at the moment. Something her mother would do. Piper couldn't help but shudder at the thought of being like her mother. As much as she loved the woman, she could not be like her. "Wait, why did you even come to school? You said to Mr. Healy you didn't wish to come.." Piper thought out loud, somewhat not even realizing it. She furrowed her brows together, trying to figure out why in the world the girl would want to attend school when she even stated she didn't want too. Did her mother or father make her?

"Something drew me to come.." Alex trailed off, looking at Piper in the eyes for a moment before returning to her book, signalling that she was done with the conversation. Wait, how did she know what she was thinking? Shit, she must have thought out loud again. She actually did it quite often. She quickly covered her mouth, cursing herself. The action earning another chuckle from the girl next to her. Piper flushed a deep red, straightening up in her chair and focusing on her notes once again. As hard as she tried, though, she just couldn't. All she could focus on was the girl reading next to her.

She focused on Alex so much, the only reason she noticed the bell has rang was the girl putting a bookmark in the book, putting it back into her bag. Piper quickly gathered her things together, just stuffing them into her bag. She stood up in such a hurry, she bumped into Alex, nearly knocking her over. Piper blushed at this, quickly reaching out to grab the girl's arm, steadying her. Piper couldn't ignore the feeling of electricity running up her veins at the moment. Her face was probably as red as it could possibly get. "I'm so sorry..." She said softly, moving back a bit so Alex could pass.

"It's alright, no need to blush." Alex chuckled, walking past Piper a bit. Piper watched her walk out of the door, quickly following. She couldn't believe that she knocked into the girl. Ugh, she was so stupid! She was so busy freaking out over this little mistake she didn't even realize Alex was walking next to her, in step. It wasn't until the raven haired girl spoke up that she realized. "You know, we passed the door to the classroom about a minute ago. Also, the bell just rang." She stated, obviously amused. Piper jumped at the sound of the girl's voice, putting her hands over her chest cavity.

"You scared me!" Piper said in a startled tone, shaking her head. It took a moment for her to process the word's from Alex's mouth before she gasped loudly. "Wait, what did you just say?!" Piper whisper yelled, stopping Alex in her tracks with a worried look on her face.

"Uhm, the bell just rang? Or that we passed the door?" Alex raised her brow like she always got damn does.

"Oh my god! Please tell me you're kidding!" Piper nearly screeched, her breath slightly elevated.

"Again, which one?" Alex asked, seemingly finding this whole situation hilarious. She was even laughed!

"The bell! No, no. It couldn't have rang." She looked around, noticing that they were the only two left in the hall. Great, this was just great. "I've never been tardy in my whole school career! I ALWAYS have perfect attendance. I even show up when I'm sick!" Piper began pacing, something she did when she was distressed. She had been so caught up in thinking about Alex that she didn't even notice that the she had passed the classroom OR that the bell had rang!

"Hey, kid. Calm down, it'll be okay." Alex stopped her from her pacing, placing a hand on her shoulder. Piper couldn't help but blush at this, once again feeling that electric shock run through her veins. She bit her lip, shaking her head. She couldn't calm down. She was late! All her work to make it on time and show up thrown down the drain by this one girl she has only just met, yet felt like she'd already known forever. She somehow felt herself calming down, yet still shaking her head.

"Alex, I've never been late to anything. In my life." She murmured in a sad voice, putting her head in her hands. She felt like she was going to cry, but no tears were coming. She couldn't believe herself right now.

"Well, now you have. Come on, admit it. You feel thrilled, don't you?" Alex laughed, causing Piper to look up at her. She looked as if this whole thing was amusing her. It most likely was. Who WOULDN'T laugh at this. Alex may have been right though. Piper did feel a slight rush, almost like she did the one time she went on a roller coaster. She felt the adrenaline pump through her veins. Granted, there wasn't as much now that then, but she felt it there. She just nodded, bringing a smirk to the taller girl's face. "We should skip then."

"Wait, what? Skip a whole class? Alex, be serious! Being late once is one thing, but ditching a whole class. Now that's another!" Piper whisper yelled once again, almost as if she were afraid somebody would walk by and catch them plotting to ditch class.

"I mean the whole day, Pipes. Come on, it'll be fun. We can go to my house and hang out." Alex grinned in encouragement, nodding towards the path to the entrance of the school. Piper's eyes grew wide, scared at the notion of this. "What's the harm, right?" She pressed, shrugging her shoulders.

"Okay.." Piper whispered softly, her face turning up into a grin. Honestly, she felt more adrenaline pumping through her veins. Skipping school. That wasn't something her parents would approve of. Or her boyfriend. Or her friends. They all wanted to work their hardest in school to do the best possible. But Piper could tell that with Alex, this was something she approved of. Skipping school and having a day off.

"Okay?" Alex asked once again, as if asking if Piper was sure. Her facial features looked as if she expected Piper to put up more of an argument, but honestly, the thought of pure alone time with Alex was most of the reason she said yes.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Piper and Alex were now on there way to Alex's apartment. After leaving the school Alex informed the blonde that the would have to walk a mile. Piper didn't mind much, mostly due to the fact she got to spend the time with Alex. The two didn't say much on the walk. The stayed silent, making small talk here and there. It wasn't until they reached the complex that they spoke.<p>

"Well, this is it. The Vause Household." Alex muttered, stepping up to the door marked with a golden 5, putting her key into the door. She unlocked it, pushing it open for Piper to walk through. Honestly, Piper was a little shocked. The figured Alex would have at least a home, maybe not as close as hers, but not an apartment. She'd actually only set foot in expensive, high class apartments. Never ones that looked like poor people lived that. It was only once she stepped inside, she realized that Alex was poor. There was an old tv set and a couch that looked like it had seen much better days. There was no dining room in the small apartment, not even a table. There was a tiny kitchen area that was attached to the living room, only a small bar separating the two. Between where the two met was a hall that had several doors. Piper assumed that belonged to two bedrooms, a bathroom, and possibly a hall closet. She looked back at Alex, who she had been watching Piper asses the small home.

"I like it. It feels... warm." She said softly, and truthfully. She did like the small apartment. Even though it wasn't a vast home, it felt like a home. It felt like it held more love then her huge home she shared with two brothers and her parents.

"You don't have to lie, I know it's quite shitty." Alex shrugged, tossing her things into the corner of the living room, making her way to the couch.

"No, I really do like it. I wouldn't lie to you." Piper said gently, as if her words could hurt Alex. She put her back on the ground, then bending over to untie each of her shoes and placing them on her bag. She fixed her socks with a small smile, making her way over to Alex and sitting on the opposite side of the couch.

"But you don't even know me." Alex countered, making a valid point. Piper didn't know Alex. Why would she not lie to her? She's lied to other people before. Even Larry. But she wouldn't lie to Alex. She already knows that. She just couldn't think about this girl and lie to her.

"No, I guess I don't." Piper responded in a gentle tone, turning to face Alex. She smiled at Alex, biting her lip. "But I'd like too." She stated, a slight tint rising in her cheeks. She blushed so much around this girl. But never around her own boyfriend.

"I'd like to get to know you, too." Alex responded, smiling back at Piper. Piper loved seeing a smile on her face. It was something that brought a larger smile to her own face. "So by starting, tell me what you'd like to do." She added, using her hand to motion towards Piper.

"Well, uhm... We could always watch a movie. Oh! I know this REALLY good documentary about body cleanses and how your body can benefit from them!" Piper said excitedly, nodding her head. She didn't even notice the weird look on Alex's face that popped up at the mention of a documentary.

"Uhm, I was thinking of something more along the lines of seeing Annabelle. I rented it last night and never got around to watching it yet." Alex suggested, leaning forward and grabbing the case from off the small coffee table in front of them. Piper couldn't help but make a face. That movie was supposed to be one of the scariest of the year. Larry had begged her to see it with him but she refused. Not only was it rated R but it seemed scary. Like way scary. But she didn't want to seem like a pussy in front of Alex. She already showed how she usually was a goody goody two shoes.

"Oh, alright. I've kinda wanted to see that movie." It wasn't really a lie, she had wanted to see it. She was honestly just to scared to see it. And any movie like that watched with Larry only had meant he had other intentions. Alex just raised her eyebrow at Piper before standing up, putting the disc into a beat up DVD player on top of the TV. Piper bit her lip, waiting for the movie to start. It started off with a church going family, which reminded her of how her own had been when she was much younger. It didn't seem like it was that bad of a movie. She settled into the couch, smiling. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought.

"Want popcorn?" Alex asked from next to Piper after a moment, just as the husband was giving his wife a gift.

"Sure." Piper replied, giving Alex a smile. Piper paused the movie and waited for Alex to return. With the bowl between the two of them, Piper hit play.

About ten minutes later Piper realized how wrong she had been. Seeing what just happened, she was almost shaking. She couldn't believe that just happened! Were the people tied in the Manson Cult all like this? God, she was glad that the guy was now in jail and hopefully NEVER coming out.

Halfway through the movie Piper had already flipped the bowl of popcorn jumping. That caused a round of laughter from Alex, to which Piper replied with a glare. Piper knew this movie would be giving her nightmares, she could already feel them coming on. She shook her head quickly, trying to get the images out of her mind.

By the time the movie was over, Piper was clinging onto Alex for dear life, her face hidden in her neck. She had her eyes squeezed shut, waiting for it to be over. After she heard talking stop and music playing, she decided to speak up. "Is it over?" She squeaked, not even daring to peak at the screen. She felt Alex tense up for a moment before replying. She slightly wondered why.

"Yeah, kid. It's over." She breathed, looking at Piper with a chuckle. Piper had been attached to her for going on twenty minutes when the movie finished, not even daring to look at the screen.

"Oh, thank god." She breathed, finally looking up. After a moment she realized how close she was to Alex, moving away. She suddenly felt awkward sitting next to her, rubbing the back of her next. Piper took out her phone from her pocket, seeing the time. Crap. She had to get home before Cal got back from school, which was thirty minutes. It was at least a good hour walk from Alex's to Piper's. "Shit, I have to go." Piper said, glad to have an excuse for leaving. She stood up, brushing off her shirt from any kernals of popcorn that were there. She made her way over to her shoes, sitting down so she could put them on.

"Wait," Alex said, quickly getting up from the couch and moving over to Piper. Piper looked up at her with a curious look, seeing Alex holding her hand out. "your phone, can I see it?" She asked, though Piper had no idea why.

"Uhh, okay.." She said softly, unlocking her phone. It was then she was hit with the texts and missed call. All from either Larry or Polly asking where she had gone. She knew she would have a GREAT time explaining this to them. She sighed a bit before handing her phone over to Alex, letting her to what she wished with it.

"There, now you have my number. I texted myself. I'll see you later." She said with a grin, handing Piper back her phone. She finished tying her shoes and then took her phone back, shoving it in her pocket.

"Thanks.." She said softly, putting her backpack on. She walked out the door, somewhat regretting it after she did. And with that, she made her way home, running at full speed in hopes of making it.

* * *

><p>Piper ended up making it home with five minutes to spare. She shut the door behind her, breathing heavily. She had trouble remembering how to get back to school from Alex's, but after that it was a breeze. She flopped down on her couch, finally letting herself check her phone. Five missed calls from Larry and two from Polly. She rolled her eyes, ignoring them for now. It was the texts that she was going to read.<p>

**From Larry: were r u**

**From Larry: pipes r u ok?**

**From Larry: I'm worried where are you?**

**From Polly: Piper, Larry is freaking out. Why aren't you at school? Where are you? Are you okay?**

**From Larry: Hello?**

**From Polly: Piper you never miss school is something wrong.**

**From Larry: Pipes please respond**

**From Larry: whatever ignore me.**

**From Polly: I swear to god you owe me for dealing with him freaking out.**

**From Alex: Hey, I had a good time hanging out. Want to do it again sometime?**

**Piper sighed at all of the texts she was receiving. All of them but one was an annoyed sigh. The one that wasn't, was Alex.**

**To Larry: Hey, I'm sooooooooo sorry. I wasn't feeling good so I went home and fell right asleep. I was throwing up and everything. **

**To Polly: I'm so sorry, Pol. Keep this between us but I ditched school with someone. Don't tell Larry please.**

Piper bit his lip before replying to Alex, thinking if she should reply. She did have a good time too, but she just wasn't sure if she should do it again.

**To Alex: Sure! I had a good time too. See you tomorrow.**

Piper put her phone down, just as Cal walked through the door. Piper saw him only for a second for he dashed into the kitchen right away to get something to eat and then most likely go upstairs to do whatever it is that Cal does. She heard her phone going off, sighing.

**From Larry: Oh. It's okay. u should have told me. hope ur ok. want me 2 come over 2 help?**

Larry was sweet. He was just worried about her and now he wanted to make sure she was okay. She smiled at the text, almost saying yes. But then he would see how she's completely fine and her smile fell.

**To Larry: Nope, I'm okay. I'll be at school tomorrow.**

Before she could even set her phone down, it went off again. She sighed, annoyed that her friends cared so much sometimes.

**From Polly: Woah woah woah. Who were u with? Piper, did u cheat on Larry? u can't do that 2 him!**

**To Polly: No. It was just a friend. I wouldn't cheat on Larry. Please, Pol. Don't tell him.**

**From Polly: Fine.**

Piper decided not to reply, knowing Polly was probably mad at her. She sighed, once again not being able to even lock her phone. That was until she saw the name that brought a smile to her face.

**From Alex: Okay, we can talk about it tomorrow. And about the movie!**

**To Alex: NO, not about the movie! Nope, I have no idea what you're talking about.**

Piper blushed at the mention of the movie. It only made her remember what she did.

And that's how Piper spend the remainder of her night. Grinning ear to ear at her phone, speaking to Alex and only Ale


	3. AUTHOR'S UPDATE PLEASE READ

**Author's note: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated. Really hectic**

**this time of year as you can imagine. I will be updating hopefully tomorrow. I have a lot going on and haven't had a chance to sit down and write. Please stick with me, I'm not just giving up. I'm just uber busy. Thank you for your patience. **

**Also I haven't said this before but expect two chapters a week usually. If I go a week with only one then the next week there will be three. I do have school so as always that comes first. I just wanted to update you all so nobody thought I have abandoned this story, for I have been PMed a few times asking. **


End file.
